Harry Potter Pop
by Lunaria
Summary: This story starts with a parody of Pop by 'NSYNC about Harry Potter, sung by his biggest fans Ginny Weasley and Colin Creevy. How will the school react to their ode to their hero? Please R
1. Harry Potter Pop

Harry Potter Pop  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or the rights to Pop by 'NSYNC.  
  
A/N: This is a parody of Pop by 'NSYNC. My friend and fellow author Star Fire helped me with a lot of the lyrics. I hope you like this parody it took us a while to think of all the lyrics due to uncontrollable fits of laughter. We could not change all of the lyrics because some were too difficult to find an adequate substitute. Please R&R.  
  
  
  
Lunaria and Star Fire (242698)  
  
  
  
Sung by Ginny Weasly and Colin Creevy  
  
  
  
Harry Potter  
  
I'm sick and tired of hearin' all these slytherins talk about  
  
What's the deal with this Potter guy and when is he gonna fade out?  
  
The thing you've got to realize what he's doin' is not a trend  
  
He's got the gift of magic, he's gonna bring it 'till the end  
  
It doesn't matter  
  
'Bout the broom he rides, or the colors on his crest  
  
All that matters  
  
Is that you recognize that it's just about respect  
  
It doesn't matter  
  
'Bout the cloak he wears and where he goes and why  
  
All that matters  
  
Is that you like Quidditch 'cause he wins it every time.  
  
  
  
Chorus  
  
  
  
Do you ever wonder why?  
  
This magic gets you high  
  
It takes you on a ride  
  
You feel it when your  
  
Cauldron starts to rock  
  
And Colin and Ginny can't stop  
  
And the magic's all you got  
  
This must be POTTER  
  
  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Colin and Ginny can't stop  
  
I know you like this  
  
Harry Potter  
  
This must be.  
  
  
  
Now why you want to try to classify the types of things he does  
  
'Cause he's just fine playin' what he likes  
  
Can he say, the same for you?  
  
He's tired of feelin' all around him animosity  
  
Just worry 'bout yours 'cause he's a win his now people can't you see  
  
It doesn't matter  
  
'Bout the broom he rides or the colors on his crest  
  
All that matters  
  
Is that you recognize that it's just about respect  
  
It doesn't matter  
  
'Bout the cloak he wears and where he goes and why  
  
All that matters  
  
Is that you like Quidditch cause he wins it every time  
  
  
  
Chorus  
  
  
  
Do you ever wonder why  
  
This magic gets you high  
  
It takes you on a ride  
  
You feel it when your  
  
Cauldron starts to rock  
  
And Colin and Ginny can't stop  
  
And the magic's all you got  
  
This must be POTTER  
  
  
  
Ooooooh, man I'm tired of singin'  
  
  
  
[Music Break]  
  
  
  
Harry, Harry, Harry Potter  
  
Harry Potter  
  
  
  
Do you ever wonder wonder wonder  
  
  
  
Ooooooh  
  
  
  
Chorus  
  
  
  
Do you ever wonder why  
  
This magic gets you high  
  
It takes you on a ride  
  
You feel it when your  
  
Cauldron starts to rock  
  
And Colin and Ginny can't stop  
  
And the magic's all you got  
  
This must be.  
  
  
  
Chorus  
  
  
  
Do you ever wonder why  
  
This magic gets you high  
  
It takes you on a ride  
  
You feel it when your  
  
Cauldron starts to rock  
  
And Colin and Ginny can't stop  
  
And the magic's all you got  
  
This must be.  
  
  
  
Chorus  
  
  
  
Do you ever wonder why  
  
This magic gets you high  
  
It takes you on a ride  
  
You feel it when your  
  
Cauldron starts to rock  
  
And Colin and Ginny can't stop  
  
And the magic's all you got  
  
This must be Potter  
  
Pppppottter Potter 


	2. Harry's Reaction

A/N: This is as the title says, Harry's reaction to Colin and Ginny's song.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or anything else for that matter.  
  
  
  
Harry's Reaction  
  
  
  
Before Harry Hears Ginny and Colin's Loving Tribute  
  
For some strange reason Harry Potter knew when he woke up that morning that this Saturday would not be a pleasant one. He was not sure why he knew this, the only thing he knew for sure was Ginny and Colin were up to something and whatever it was it would not be good for him. They had been with each other all week, planning something. However, Harry did have another feeling, that he should skip breakfast this morning. He would later wish he had listened to his own advice.  
  
The Aftermath of Pop  
  
Harry's face turned red as Ron's hair after Colin and Ginny finished their so-called ode to Harry Potter. He had never experienced such an embarrassing moment in front of so many people. The entire school was laughing at him. The loudest of course was from the Slytherin table. The loudest laughter in the room came from Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, whom Hermione now referred as "The Rowdy Rough Boys". He was not sure where that came from, but he was sure it was a reference to the Muggle world. Harry could have sworn he saw the teachers stifling laughter. Why did this have to happen to him, and on a Hogsmeade weekend.  
  
"I knew I should have stayed in bed." Harry moaned depressingly. He slammed his head on the table.  
  
"The song wasn't that bad Harry, I don't think they meant to hurt you," offered Hermione  
  
"I don't think that will cheer him up Hermione, it will be okay, remember it's a Hogsmeade weekend."  
  
"What do you expect me to do Ron, drown all my sorrows in a bottle of butter beer?"  
  
"What's wrong with that?" He asked confused.  
  
"Ron, most of the school goes to Hogsmeade, he'll just get ridiculed more."  
  
"I think the Slytherin's are already thinking of a comeback song to make fun of me even more." Said a dismayed Harry.  
  
"Where did Ginny and Colin get that song from anyway? It was to clever for them to have come up with it all by themselves, right?" questioned Ron.  
  
"Actually, the song was a parody of a song preformed by a Muggle band called 'Nsync." Hermione explained.  
  
"That group is still together? I guess I don't pay attention to those kinds of things, I think Dudley likes that band? I try to stay away from most things Dudley likes."  
  
"Your cousin likes 'Nsync? That's strange, guys usually don't like them."  
  
"Hermione is right about one thing," Harry stated  
  
"When is she not!" stated Ron sarcastically  
  
"The song wasn't that bad at all, actually it was kind of funny and clever, it even had some truth to it"  
  
"And what truth would that be Harry?"  
  
"Well the part about winning Quidditch every time, well almost all the time."  
  
"I guess were still on for Hogsmeade, then Harry?"  
  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world Ron"  
  
With that said Harry, Ron, and Hermione got up from the table and headed for the Griffindor Common Room. The laughter had not subsided since the song ended and now breakfast was almost over. Ginny and Colin looked a little worried and there faces two matched the color of Ron's hair, making Ginny look very odd. Harry smiled at her to reassure her that he was not mad at her. He was mad at Colin, but he knew that somehow he meant well. At least this stopped Colin from taking pictures of him for a while.  
  
When they entered the hallway they were approached by Malfoy along with his goons in tow plus Pansy; they all had smug looks on their faces.  
  
"Crabbe, Goyle, do you ever wonder why, this magic gets you high, because I know I don't" Malfoy stated snidely.  
  
"No we don't like this Harry Potter" Pansy added  
  
"He does not win Quidditch every time" chimed Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"And yes it does matter about the broom you ride and the colors on your crest." Malfoy  
  
The three bullies burst into laughter after Malfoy's statement.  
  
"Malfoy, you do realize that I have a better broom than you do?"  
  
Draco face that once had a proud smirk on it now held a shocked disbelief.  
  
"Well, you don't win at Quidditch all the time, Potter." He hastily retorted  
  
"He wins it more than you do Malfoy," replied Ron.  
  
"Draco you're just jealous because the people who worship you can't write such a clever song." Hermione retorted.  
  
"Did you hear something, I could have sworn a Mudblood addressed a Pureblood disrespectfully, you know you should not do that."  
  
"Draco, face it, people would sooner listen to the House Elves than listen to you." Ron replied  
  
After that remark Draco, pulled his wand from his cloak about to cast a nasty curse on Ron when Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall approached the scene.  
  
"I hope you were not planning to use your wand in this hallway Mr. Malfoy, otherwise I think I would have to punish you." Dumbledore said in his soft usual tone.  
  
With that said the Slytherin gang left the hallway most likely to get ready to go to Hogsmeade.  
  
"I hope you weren't too embarrassed by that song that Miss Weasley and Mr. Creevy wrote. I know I enjoyed its clever phrasing." Dumbledore said kindly.  
  
"I did like it. I just don't like the fact that I will get made fun of for it." Harry replied  
  
"I would not worry about that Mr. Potter. I am sure the other students thought it was clever, and they will probably be singing it for weeks." added McGonnagall.  
  
With those words spoken Professors Dumbledore and McGonnagall departed.  
  
"Well I guess theres nothing left to do now, but go to Hogsmeade and enjoy the havoc your sister and Colin have caused me." Harry said with a smile.  
  
Then the three departed for Hogsmeade ready to enjoy the rest of the day.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Meanwhile in the Slytherin Common Room**  
  
"Now, we need to come up with a song to one up Potter and his friends. A song that they will be singing for years after we leave Hogwarts." stated Malfoy as he paced back and forth, scrolls strewn about the floor.  
  
"Maybe we should go beat up one of the Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw mudbloods and get a song out of them." said Crabbe.  
  
"That is the stupidest idea I have ever heard in my life Crabbe, wait maybe we can beat up one of the Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff mudbloods and get a song out of them."  
  
"That was my idea Malfoy."  
  
"How dare you try to claim my ideas as your own."  
  
He paced around the room some more.  
  
"Well boys, it looks like we have a lot of work to do today, no Hogsmeade for us."  
  
"What are we supposed to do then."  
  
"What do you think we are going to do play exploding snap all day, no we are going to come up with a better song then Weasley's sister. We need it ready for tommorow morning at breakfast that's when we will humilate Potter and the rest of the Gryfindors and make the Slytherins mighty again."  
  
With that they left the common room in search of the perfect song to parody and humilate Potter with.  
  
A/N: First, 10 points to your house if you can guess where Rowdy Ruff Boys comes from. Let me note what you think. This is my first time to deal with fics with chapters so I hope I am doing a good job. Please Review. Look for chapter 3 in a few days when Malfoy and friends present their song at Sunday breakfast. 


End file.
